Pull Me Down: Lips of an Angel
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Pull Me Down Series Slash M/M Mature Content Disclaimer: not of age don't read! Apparently, the Dark Curse wasn't the only thing that separated Prince Charming and Captain Hook for 30 years but will they let their current relationship statuses stand in the way of true love.


**A/N: Hey Guys, I have been working on this story for months. I was listening to Hinder's Lips of an Angel and thought of David and Hook saying the lyrics to each other which interestingly enough falls in line with just watching the musical episode. I totally ship them together plus I had the messed up thought, "what if I finish this the day of the wedding" which actually ended up happening.**

A phone rings in the distance as the man hustles to get to it, "Honey" he answered on the last ring, "Why are you calling me so late?"

"Is that Emma, is everything okay David?" said Snow as she finished putting on the last of her make-up. Regina, Ruby and Snow were having a late girls' night and Emma was taking their grandson, Henry to New York for the weekend.

He'd glanced at the caller id before answering so he knew that it wasn't his daughter but he didn't realize that his wife was in ear shot. Luckily, at that moment a text message was sent to his phone from Emma stating that she and Henry made it to their hotel and was heading to bed.

"Yes, dear" he lied while whispering to the person on the other end of the call, "It's kind of hard to talk right now."

"Did they make it in okay" asks Snow while grabbing her handbag from the side of the chair.

He leaned closer to the phone trying his hardest to end the call just in case Snow wanted to speak to 'Emma' but then he thought he heard something,

"Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"David, is everything okay? Did they make it to the hotel?" Snow continued to ask questions as she moved between their bedroom and the bathroom getting ready.

The voice on the other end of the phone asked a question, "I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud" was David's response.

"Everything is fine dear, they are heading to bed right now actually. Emma just wanted us to know that they got in safely" he said while holding his hand over the receiver.

"David, David" he heard his name being called by the person on the other end, "Sorry, my girl's in the next room" was his response.

The words were cut off as Snow made her final exit out of the bathroom, "Regina is calling me. You should go and do something tonight honey. Call Hook maybe you two can finally bond" she misunderstood the look on her husband's face as she leaned over to kiss his cheek and walked over to exit the room, "David you really should get over this issue you have with him. Don't wait up."

"Is she gone, David?" came the masculine voice of the person of the other end of the phone.

"There are times like this that I wish she was you" he confesses to the man he cannot see but wishes that he could.

"I guess we never really moved on" says his daughter's boyfriend, Killian Jones better known as Captain Hook for the object that he wears in place of his hand.

David knew him for a long time even longer than he's known his own wife but nobody knew that except for Rumpelstiltskin, but that's another story for another time. Right now, all he wanted was Hook here by his side but he knew they shouldn't so instead he said, "It's really good to hear your voice."

Killian agrees, "David it's good to hear yours as well."

"When you say my name; it sounds so sweet" he continues as he leans back against the headboard of the bed. If only he didn't have these urges than thoughts of Snow would be the only thing that would consume his mind.

"That's something coming from the lips of an angel" answers Hook. It was just something about Hook's voice that made David willing to risk everything including his family.

His hatred for pirates only developed because of Hook anyway so of course when they reunited in Storybrooke he couldn't let Snow or anyone know that his heart had thawed at the sight of him. His weakness, his first love.

"I can't continue to live like this David" said Hook "I can't continue this falsehood with Emma."

David knew where this conversation was going, "Killian we've had this discussion…"

"No, you are not hearing me David she asked me to move in with her" he yells.

"What?" David screams into the phone as he jumps up and starts pacing in his bedroom, "You can't do that. I won't allow it."

"Hearing those words; makes me actually think that you care about me. But we both know that this is about Emma and your selfishness" Hook wanted to continue with his rant over the phone to the love of his life but he couldn't.

Ever since being brought over to this world he felt so alone and then he discovered that the one who had separated him from both of his former lovers, Milah and David was there: the crocodile, Rumpelstiltskin.

But, Gold had a secret: David was there with his memories of Hook still intact, so Hook vowed that he would get his love back no matter the cause. However, he did have feelings for Emma strong feels but could he really keep this secret forever and deny himself his true love. Could he sit across the table from him at Granny's and not reach over to touch the scruff on his face.

"I never wanted to say goodbye to you, to what we have but…" he stops his words as he hears David's breathing accelerate on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry. I did this to us. I just wanted to be everything to everyone" David states as he sits back down on the bed. "I want it all. I want you, Snow, Emma and Henry in my life. I thought that if we just stayed away from each other that everything could go back to normal."

His breathing started to increase as the realization that Hook would truly be lost to him. That Hook being with Emma wasn't right, yet he knew that he couldn't lose Hook not again.

"Love, are you alright you sound… I'm coming over stay on the line" commands Hook as he leaps from the couch in Emma's living room and rushes out the front door headed to his Prince Charming.

"Why, why you'd call me so late?" David asks as Hook makes his way to him. "I, I can fix this. I'll leave Snow, I will walk away and be with you just, just..."

His breathing hustles as he tries his hardest to make the words escape his lips but soon he hears banging on the door.

"DAVID OPEN THE DOOR!" yells Hook from the other side. It takes him a minute but somehow David manages to find the strength to make it to the door.

There he stands the man he would risk everything for and in that moment something strange happened. Hook crossed over the threshold placing his hands on David's face seeing the sweat and worry on it; he leans in; finally taking what's his.

A kiss so sweet and pure falls upon David's lips and it seems as if whatever had caused him so much worry was finally gone. The lights in the residence blink as a colors swirl in both men's eyes. The last time that they'd kissed it was to say goodbye over thirty years ago but this kiss was different. This kiss was the start of a new beginning, of a hello.

"Boy, you make it hard to be faithful" whispers David as he pulls Hook forward for another kiss against his' lips.

"I should say so," says the angry voice of Snow White, David's wife. She is standing in the open doorway of their apartment not at all shocked at what she is seeing.

"Snow, I can explain" he says as he reaches for Hook's hand.

"No, David its fine, true love always wins out in the end" she says passing them by walking to the bedroom and into her closet.

Confused, Hook asks, "Is she going to kill us?" David tries not to laugh as he looks back towards the bedroom.

"Uh, just in case let's head to the Jolly Roger" they move quickly to the door and exit leaving the past behind them.

"So, I guess this means that you are moving in with me" whispers Hook as they descend the staircase.

"Hmm, that is actually not a bad idea, my angel" answers David as they lean into each other for yet another kiss. "I guess you will be living with a Charming after all."

 **FIN**


End file.
